backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategies to Building a Strong Base
There is an upgraded version of this guide: Base Defense Guide. The base types part is moved to: Types of Yards Note: This guide can be useful for players that don't know things like death traps, pathing, ''' symmetry, placement..etc but it is not that great against players that know those things. This guide will most likely get deleted and the info will be merged with the new guide. -xKevin- DarkAngel.jpg Nex_base2.png BlackLotus.png 15240781.jpg Vendetta v1.0.png|This is an example of a good base Gold star.png|gold star 293773 10150359090648825 342684208824 9608991 1038168 n.jpg Lvl 6 town hall yard.png Base Of Black Victory.jpg dark dragon.png|Dark dragon|linktext=dark dragon djordje backyard monsters.png Overview Building a strong base layout is key to making it difficult for other players to attack you. There is a large amount of thought and strategy that goes into making a well defended base. Bases are defended by Defensive Towers, Traps, and Champions. You can organise these in your yard layout and how effective your yard is depends on how well you can use the various defense hardware at your disposal. '''You should build a "Yard Planner" as soon as possible, to help you improve your yard. Signs of a Good Base Design In All Situations: 'For all situations there are two main things that show a good base design. Firstly, buildings are protected in order of importance, the most important buildings should gain increased protection from the walls, layout pathing, towers, bunkers, traps and champions. Secondly, walls are used only to control monster movement, with good bases forcing monsters to constantly backtrack and turn corners. If a monster attacks a wall it is a sign of a flaw in the design, walls are always too weak to be useful taking damage against player attacks. Controlling where monsters walk is far more important than any damage the wall can take. One last tip is to not put all the stick resources together, the pebble resources together, and so on because when someone attacked me he destroyed all my pebbles and my silos were full of sticks, putty, and goo. I couldn't upgrade anything nor build things, except monsters. I mixed up the position of my resources and he (or she) attacked me again; but he only took a few of each resource so then I could start building things again. (''Note: Against non-player attacks using walls to take damage works just fine.) 'Early Game: '''The early game is before Zafreetis start being used by you or against you. A sign that an early game base is good is how buildings are ordered and how tightly packed the design is to concentrate the firepower of towers together. The Town Hall, Silos, and Resource Gatherers are protected in that order. The standard layout is Town Hall and Silos in the center surrounded by a layer of towers, followed by a layer of resource gatherers, with an outer layer of other buildings. Swarms of cheap monsters are mainly used in the early game, so cannon and laser towers are the most important towers. Walls and building layout should be designed to force monsters together to improve the effectiveness of the area damage towers. Traps should be spread out in the gaps between walls where you know monsters need to move to attack your buildings. '''Mid Game: '''The mid game is after Zafreetis make their appearance and before the map room is upgraded. Attacks now occur with constant healing support, and some light catapult damage. The first thing to consider is how well the air defense tower is protected. The protection of the air defense tower should be the same as your silos. Traps should be doubled, tripled or even more to combat the fast healing of Zafreetis. Walls should be improved to increase the distance monsters will walk around them and pathing in the design becomes very important to keep monsters away from your important buildings. Weak towers or very important strong towers should be somewhat separated to reduce catapult damage. Layout design to control monster pathing is what is used to maximise damage from multiple towers rather than just putting towers close together. '''Late Game: '''After moving to world map the late game starts. Air defense and pathing becomes even more important, due to Teratorn attacks and Project-X with 10mil Putty Rage (PPX) becoming common. The late game design has to maximise walk distance between towers to resist PPX attacks and strongly defend the air defense towers in the design. Bunkers should be placed near the center of the base in a late game design, as the opponent's attacks can be far too strong to consider otherwise. Catapult damage becomes larger and needs to be combated with very high level towers or having the towers very spread out in the design. Walling should be highly optimised, and a sign of this is that monsters will walk around almost every corners in the design once, and never break a block. A sign of an good late game layout is that the placement and distances between buildings is now as important to control monster pathing as the walls themselves. '''End Game: '''The end game is only for players that frequently log in and are fighting players with more than 10 Outposts. Most players will not find themselves in this situation. The main difference now is the sizes of attacks becomes overwhelming and players are no longer concerned about throwing millions in resources to catapult towers. Huge attack sizes and infinite catapults nessecitates a spread out design. It is nolonger a matter of an unbreakable defense, but a design that prolongs the number and time of attacks as long as possible to trigger damage protection before complete destruction. Tips *'Protect the silos with strong towers, such as the aerial defence towers(ADTs) and Laser Towers (LTs) or Railgun (RGTs). Aerial defense kills Zafreeti and other flying monsters such as Teratorn and Fomor (Lv 3 and above) and Laser Towers or Railguns kills ground monsters and waves of monsters. *'Defensive Towers ''must protect each other from long or short distance', for example, laser protected by aerial defense from short distance, and protected by Tesla Tower and Sniper Tower from long distance. Note that you can check your ranges in the Yard planner. *'Put some strong, useful monsters in your monster bunker, for example : D.A.V.E.(with Rockets to attack flying monsters), Bandito (with whirlwind to attack multiple monsters), Eye-Ra to possibly surprise the attacker, very useful against champions, and, if it has airburst, can attack aerial monsters and has extra range when it explodes. *'Know what you want to do with your bunkers: '''It's your choice to put Monster Bunkers inside your yard (beside your Town Hall, Defensive Tower or Resources) to help you protect your yard or be placed on the outside to waste your enemies monsters and time. *'Monsters will make a path towards worse walls, so having a bunch of High standard gold Or Black diamond walls with a wooden wall in between them will cause them to path towards the wooden walls. *'The most effective use of walls is to make monsters walk:' when playing against players you can expect the attacking force to be several times stronger than the strength of the wall. In a serious attack, monsters will take less time breaking a black diamond wall (max level wall) than they take walking one block distance. So the most effective use of walls is to control monster movement. *'Design your yard so defensive towers are not on the exterior: '''Once your towers are destroyed the rest of your yard can be destroyed easily. *Make a good base by '''arranging walls correctly', it's a good idea to read a guide for wall pathing . *'Make your base seem not 'worth the time' to loot'. People will skip over you and loot someone else.Ex. make a nice labrinth of walls For the monsters to stroll through while in the inner wall they are being shot by some sniper towers! Also place some Aerial defence Just incase of Fomors and Teratorns. *'Use Booby Traps or Heavy Traps correctly: '''place them at places the attacker won't expect it to be, make sure most/all of them will be stepped. *'Design your base to sacrifice unimportant buildings: You can make a fortress for your silos, town hall, defenses etc., while leaving less important buildings outside. The outside buildings can give more time for your defense towers to weaken the attackers. *'''Good Aerial Defense Tower (ADT) placement is important: '''Later in the game flying monsters like Zafreeti, Fomor, and Teratorn become essential parts of people's attacks. *'''Make pairs of different types defensive towers.'' Like a laser tower with an aerial defense tower or a cannon tower with a sniper tower remember, "A good combo is a good killing" *'When upgrading buildings that are outside your main defenses, move them to the north of your base. Wild Monsters attack from the south, south-east and south-west. When upgrading buildings that are outside your defenses place to the north of your bases so that if a wild monster attacks you won't lose upgrade time from the building being razed. *'''Put your Champion Cage right next to your Town Hall Remember the Town Hall is the most important building in the game. *'Use a Champion Monster that complements your yard and attacking situation '''If you are constantly getting attacked by people, choose Gorgo because if he is the same level as a Drull, he will win because of his health. However, Gorgo can get lured out by strong monsters that can do some damage to your Gorgo and then Fomor or Drull can kill it (Fomor doesnt even need the extra damage but it would make Gorgo easier to kill). If you get attacked a lot but you also attack people a lot then pick Drull. Drull is strong and can run fast, but his health isn't that high and his speed can be bad in a way. That way is since he is so fast, when his health gets low the Zafreeti can't heal him and he will die. Fomor can fly so the only monsters that can damage him are Eye-ra (with Airburst), Dave (with rockets), another fomor, or a Teratorn. The only towers that can damage it are Aerial Defense Towes, Sniper Towers, or Teslas. Also, a bit off-topic, if you need resources to make your yard have better buildings, your Fomor will help your attacking because of his buff and his ranged attacks. A good army for looting is 2 D.A.V.E., 2 Zafreeti, Fomor (best if LVL. 3+), Crabatron (if you need to set off some Booby Traps, if not then take out Crabatron), Pokey (a lot) to lure out their champion and monsters in their Monster Bunker (so you know what to expect). And any other monsters (Recommended: Project-X w/ Acid Spores, Make the D.A.V.E have Rockets, and put in Some Wormzer, and Fang w/ Venom). 'Hall Of Yard (Please Add more) There are many types of good yards in Backyard Monsters. Most of them are variations on similar ideas and we have listed some of the popular designs here. Please only post good base types here. '''Notes: The Images may not be the best of that design + Please only post good bases of that design. (Go to Stomp The Yard in Backyard monsters Forums to get your base rated) Main buildings Towers Tesla towers and Sniper towers should be placed on the rim of your yard. They have great coverage of everything due to its' large range. Laser towers and Cannon towers should be placed near the Town Hall and silos. The AoE damage will heavily damage monsters coming in. Aerial Defense Towers should be placed near silos so people won't catapult them. If they aren't near silos you can say goodbye to your defense. Anything + a zaf can be used. Some popular designs are either lasers and cannons inside, with teslas and snipers outside, or lasers and cannons outside with snipers and teslas inside. With the first, only the outside towers usually get to fire early, but with the second both can fire. Monster Bunkers The Monster Bunker is another defensive building.. It is a building where monsters from Housing are kept to defend your yard. When a yard is under attack and monsters wander within range, your bunkered monsters are unleashed. They then fight to the death. The best monsters to put in bunkers depend on what you currently have unlocked. See the Monster Bunker page to see what works best for you. In order to complete your yard, you should arrange the other buildings according to order of importance, placing them inside the range of your defensive towers whenever possible. The buildings which are not the Town Hall, harvesters, silos generally are useless and unwanted in a battle. Monster Bunker can be placed inside '''(beside your Town Hall, Defensive Tower or Resources) to help you protect your yard or be placed on the '''outside to waste your enemies monsters and time. Harvesters are the next building that will be used to stall. Remember not to bunch up harvesters or else looters can easily destroy them. Town Hall--> Silos --> Harvesters --> Others Buildings with Short Repair Times and/or Useless in Battle *Hatcheries *Wild Monster Baiter *Catapult *Flinger *Map Room *General Store *Hatchery Control Center Category:Strategies Category:Bases